Power
by intergalacticbooty
Summary: Dean's become champion and with it he seems to have a newfound power over Roman and Seth. PWP, power bottom Dean.


Dean gasps out, hands running over his own chest, tugging at his own nipples as he rocks his hips violently. "Fuck, fuck…" He's panting, his skin glistening in a light sheen of sweat as he rides Roman's cock for all it's worth.

He reaches a hand over, tugging at Seth's own aching length as the youngest of the trio gasps out, hands digging into soft cotton of their king size sheet's, trying not to grab at Dean, trying not to just grab at him and pull him onto his dick.

Because this isn't about him or Roman. It's about Dean. About Dean feeling in power and control for once in his life and neither man would dare to disrupt that. Especially not when Dean was like this, fucking himself on them as if they were nothing but methods to drive pleasure from. And maybe there's some truth to that.

"Whose dick is this?" Dean growls out in the direction of Seth, pulling himself off of Roman's still ramrod cock, gasping out. The auburn haired male growls at Roman when he dares to try and touch his own cock, snapping at him. Roman has no choice but to leave his arms at his sides, chest heaving in exhaustion and pained pleasure as Dean creeps over to Seth, grabbing at his cock harder now. "WHOSE IS IT?"

"Yours, it's yours!" Seth whines and Dean smirks, before sliding down on his dick. The title belt is firmly around his waist, sliding up and down as Dean rides his length, the glint of the gold on it catching Seth's eyes.

"Damn right it's mine." His head lulls back then, sneaking a hand over and finally beginning to stroke Roman, the older male letting out a shuddering moan as pleasure shoots up his spine. "This is mine, too."

"It's yours Dean, y-yeah…" Roman nods in agreement, licking at his plump bottom lip. "…always been yours, baby boy." The champion seems to like that, leaning over as Seth stares at them hotly, and claims Roman's mouth with a wet, open-mouthed sucking of tongues.

Seth bucks up at that, the sight too erotic and pleasing for him not to, but Dean growls at that. He bites a searing kiss into Seth's own mouth, chewing on the flesh of his bottom lip. "Who the fuck said you could do that, huh?"

"I-I'm sorry, I, oh fuck, Dean!" The architect moans out in frustration, Dean clenching and becoming erratic with the gyrations of his hips. Roman then groans from where he's laid out close to Seth, eyes locked on to the Ohioan's leaking cock.

God, it's red and swollen and downright delectable. Roman has to pull his eyes away, rolling his head back and squinting them shut as Dean's warm palm rubs against the head of his cock. He knows he can't come yet, not until Dean says it's okay, but fuck it all…seeing his boy so goddamn hard and knowing that no one has laid a hand on his cock yet tonight makes it hard not to orgasm.

Dean's always loved it up the ass though. Seth or Roman or a nice, fat toy when it got lonely on the road and each man had a different schedule. Yeah, Seth and Roman both have more than a few pictures on their phones, evidence of Dean's lonely nights. Some nights they would even take Dean at the same time with patient fingers, a lot of soft whispers of encouragement, and plenty of lube.

But it's never been like this. Never been Dean taking the power, the direction in bed, always being leniently lead by his partners into every which way because he wanted and needed their approval and affectionate. Maybe his dominance here is just a manifestation of his confidence in them and their relationship.

Or maybe Dean just takes a lot of enjoyment in torturing them both, having brought both men to the edge once more, simply to pull his hand off of Roman's dick, and hop off of Seth's own dick. He hardly winces as he steps off the bed for a moment, shamelessly fingering himself and glaring down at his ex-teammates. "Look at you two, fuck…" He chuckles, devious and demented, using the hand without fingers buried in his ass to stroke at his insignia on the title belt. "…my fuckin' boys, yeah?"

"Yes, fuck, Dean, please!" Seth pants, arms flexing and twitching at his sides as he waits just as obediently as Roman. Both men wanting to touch, to fuck and come but all they can do is hope and pray that Dean will take them into his body or at the very least give them permission. But he says nothing for a moment, letting out small pants as he pleasures himself.

"God, Dean…can't hold out much longer, baby boy." Roman's sex-roughened voice sending a pleasurable shiver up Seth's own spine.

"You'll hold out however fucking long I want, Ro." Dean spits out, before letting out a guttural moan at his own pleasure, finally deciding to slip his lithe, pale body back onto the foot of the bed.

Roman licks his bottom lip then, nodding in agreement because he will for Dean. He would do anything for Dean and that pleases him, but Seth has been surprisingly good tonight and Dean turns his attention there.

"Fuck my mouth, scumbag." Dean's mouth popping on the last syllable as he hovers over that weeping cock for a moment, before swallowing him down. "Want you comin' down my goddamn throat. And Ro…get your fingers inside me, big dog, but don't you dare touch your dick. 'S mine." Seth and Roman oblige of course, because who wouldn't when Dean demands it of them so purely.

Tight, wet heat of Dean's mouth and it only takes Seth five or six thrusts and he's coming, hands clutched in those unruly curls, head thrown back as he feels Dean swallow it all down. Dean doesn't stop sucking and licking for several minutes after, Seth's thighs twitching because his cock is oversensitive and Dean's mouth is just sinful twirl and suck after another.

He's keening and nearly has tears in his eyes by the time Dean pulls off. The champ's face is a reddened mess, spit and come dripping down from his mouth, but the fiery blaze between his wild blue eyes isn't wavering. "Want my other dick, Ro…fuck…" Voice so rough and scratchy, throat fucked good by Seth's length.

Dean's basically just bouncing up and down on his dick as if he's riding a mechanical bull or some shit, Roman's hands loosely wrapped around his waist, just underneath the title. The oldest male's restraint is holding on by just a thread, but he wouldn't dare come inside Dean without getting the okay.

"Fuckin' kiss 'em…wanna see my boys suckin' face." Dean lulls his head over lazily in the direction of Seth before his eyes squint cut, concentrated on splitting himself open and on Roman's fat cock. Seth moves before Roman does, scooting up closely in his post-orgasm daze, hungrily claiming the older man's mouth with his own

There's wet, sucking noises filling the room now, almost in tandem with the wet slap of Dean riding Roman. "Nngg…" Seth lets out a small, needy noise, the sight of Dean dripping all over them both making his head spin, cock twitching in interest once more despite being so well sated.

"Fuck, Dean…look so good ridin' us…"

Dean smirks for probably the 100th time that night, tongue lulling out playfully as he gives them a slobbering grin. "Damn right I do, but…ugh…d-didn't say you guys could stop makin' out…" And with that they continue their show for the new champion, Roman clutching onto a handful of Seth's brown locks and tugging. It's filthy and hot, their tongues pressing and rubbing against one another, all for Dean's viewing pleasure.

He grasps at his own chest hungrily, commanding Roman to come inside of him and he does mere seconds later. Dean's grabbing and twisting at his own nipples then, his own come staining the bottom of his freshly won title.


End file.
